The invention pertains to a cassette for storing several disk-like data carriers or similar elements, e.g. diskettes for computers.
Such cassettes are generally known. The disk-like data carriers are stacked inside the cassette in parallel with each other to form a packet. When the cassette is opened, the disk-like data carriers must be removed either individually or all together in order to be able to read any writing or other identification present on the flat surfaces of the data carriers. This is cumbersome and time-consuming. Furthermore, after removing one, several, or all of the data carriers, they are returned into the cassette out of order. This makes reading the identification and locating a particular disk difficult the next time. Although it is possible to assemble individual data carriers somewhat in order, this requires great dexterity.